Matriarch
by ManyMoonsAwake
Summary: Hermione Granger, and her good friend are in a pickle. At first it was the battle of Hogwarts but then they were hit with a spell that sent them to the time of Tom Marvolo Riddle. They, without any hope of going back to their original timeline, plan on stopping or killing Tom before he becomes the Dark Lord.


Death Eaters were surrounding them, and not at a slow pace, but quickly. When will this war come to an end?

It was the Battle of Hogwarts and many students and death eaters alike were lying dead on the ground.

Hermione and her friend Ashton stood back to back shooting stunners, and for Ashton the occasional Killing curse. No holding back ran through their minds in Harry's voice. He already left to go find the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw with their good friend Luna Lovegood.

An evil shrill cackle rang through the air and everyone paused as Bellatrix Lestrange pranced in, shooting Killing Curse after Killing Curse at students; she didn't even care when one hit a fellow death eater.

She saw the fallen circle of her kin and screamed. "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS!" She paused and took a deep breath and shouted, "AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

Ashton and Hermione, at the same time raised their wands and shouted, "Stupify!"

The two spells clashed together and caused a massive explosion in the grounds of Hogwarts. But when people looked, only Bellatrix's dead body remained on the ground.

SW/HG/SW/HG

Both girls clutched onto each other for dear life as sharp wind whooshed and slashed at them.

Hermione felt blood trickle down her left cheek, but ignored it for now as they crashed onto hard floor.

The girls loosened their grip on one a nother, before something clicked.

Ashton slowly turned her head nervously, so that she would be looking at Hermione, "H-Hermione, weren't we on the grounds?"

Hermione faced her too and chuckled, although just as nervous, "It seems we might have been. . ."

But she was quickly interrupted by a cough. They snapped their heads to the left and saw what appeared to be a younger version of one, Albus Dumbledore. He even had Auburn hair!

His blue eyes twinkled in the light as he asked the two girls lying on the ground, "Young Ladies, may I ask why you suddenly appeared on the floor?"

Hermione scrambled up to her feet and quickly pulled up Ashton with her, "Um, sir. . . may we ask you what the date is please?"

He raised a curious eyebrow and answered her question, "Why my dears, its September 1st, of 1943!" Hermione nearly chocked on her own saliva and Ashton had to press her hand firmly on her back to let her breathe again.

"Is something wrong?"

"Erm- no sir, but can we talk inside you office please?" Ashton asked quickly and quietly, making sure that nobody was listening in on them, being in a war can do that to a person.

The cheery, but yet solemn professor agreed and they made their way to the transfiguration classroom.

Once shutting the doors and warding the area with silencing charms, they conjured up some nice chairs and settled themselves comfortably.

Ashton saw a bowl full of candy and quickly snagged a chocolate covered lemon drop.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her before once again turning serious. She decided not to tell him that they were from the future, because she currently had little hope that they would actually be able to return.

"Sir, we were attacked . . . by Grindlewalds followers. Our parents-well they were lost in the attack. Both of them," Hermione broke down in tears, for it was true. Ashton's parents were pureblood but they got along just fine with the Grangers and the two families would often visit one another, of course the Siloungs would send a Port Key so they would be able to travel easily to their Greek Estate.

"It's alright child, you need not to say anymore. Hogwarts is always welcome to those in need." The two girls teared up and couldn't help what came next, they hugged him. To put it simply.

The man smiled cheerily and patted the girls on the back and quickly got down to business.

"I shall accompany you two to Headmaster Dippet and get things sorted. Would you like to be sorted with the other first year students?" He asked them. Hermione and Ashton shared a look and agreed.

They changed the chairs back into dust particles and made their way up stairs that would sometime lead up to a wall and disappear and hallways filled with staring and whispering portraits.

They finally got to the familiar gargoyle statue and the Professor whispered the password 'Huffleypuffer'; which earned some snickering on Ashton's part, after all she was a Slytherin in their old time.

They walked the spiral staircase to his office and knocked on his doorway, "Come in, Albus!" an old and raspy voice called from within, though it also seemed jolly too.

Dumbledore opened the door, but froze in his steps confusing the girls behind him. But he quickly recollected his thoughts and forced a smile on his face, "Mr. Riddle, I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early from your peers."

A boy with wavy black hair swept to the side and blue eyes gazed at the professor with distaste and curiosity at the girls behind him.

"Indeed. . . I asked Dippet in a letter to allow me to floo on earlier, the train-is distasteful to me." The boy, Riddle Dumbledore said answered.

The man behind the desk got up and clapped Dumbledore on the shoulder, although it was rather shaky to the trained eye.

"So Albus, to whom may these two lovely ladies be?" He asked gazing at the two girls.

Dumbledore ushered them in and closed the door quietly behind them before motioning them to take a seat next to the boy.

Hermione glanced at him while settling herself, but froze in mid-sit. Harry had shown her some pictures of the younger dark lord, but she never thought she would see the real thing.

Ashton gazed at her curiously but snapped her attention back to the two older men.

It seems Dumbledore explained their situation to the Headmaster and they were given pitying looks from everyone besides Tom. His was just fake, the bastard.

"Hogwarts will accept you graciously into its halls, miss. . ."

"Hermione Granger and Ashton Siloung." Dippets eyes lit up at the familiar surnames, "Ah so your both pure-bloods?"

Ashton narrowed her eyes dangerously and stood abruptly from her chair and slammed her hand down on the desk. "You got a problem with Muggleborns?"

Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back, telling her in a sharp voice to calm down.

She huffed, but listened anyway. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "My friend here is in fact a pureblood, but I am a Muggleborn. I hope that doesn't cause any displeasure for you, Headmaster."

Dippet flushed pink as he recognized his mistake and hastily said that they should get down to the Great Hall for the students should be arriving any moment now.

The girls transformed their clothes into the standard uniform to fit in with the timeline and walked along with Tom Riddle to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore, regretfully, had to go down to gather up the first years to bring them to the sorting.

Tom mostly ignored them, but every now and then would send them curious glances but that was about it.

They gave small talk as they walked inside when the girls were stopped by a random Professor and were told to wait outside the doors to get sorted along with the first years.

They also found out that the man's name was Hourace Slughorn, and that he taught Potions, including boasting the fact that he was the head of Slytherin House.

The Professor and Tom entered the Hall, shutting the Great Doors behind them. Before the doors completely shut, they caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor Table.

"Ah, I see you've made it safely!" They smiled and turned around facing many first years and Ablus, "Yes, though we met the Head of Slytherin, rather boasting to much I would think."

Albus gave a hearty chuckle, and then motioned for the students to stay where they are and entered the hall.

The first years began whispering among each other and voiced their worries about not getting sorted.

Ashton gave a mighty snort of laughter and calmed their worries. "Everybody gets sorted, from what I hear, there has been no one who has yet to be not sorted, so you all will do fine."

The firsties smiled at the two older girls and grew quiet when the Great Doors magically opened to show many students staring at them.

The first years hid behind Ashton and Hermione, and the two merely laughed and made their way into the hall with the kids trailing behind them.


End file.
